Boredom
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: What's this? Vlad Plasmius is going insane? Dan Phantom is now fat and lazy? This can only mean one thing...The villains of the DP universe are going crazy with boredom!


DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to the one guy who owns that one show on that one network. This fanfic belongs to me.

What did he ever do to deserve this?

Vlad Masters, alias Vlad Plasmius, the world's most evil half-ghost groaned as he felt another migraine headache forming. The most vile, evil, horrible, and downright nasty villains the world had ever seen..and here they were, laying around doing absolutely nothing. Especially Dan, who seemed more interested in engorging himself on junk food than destroying anything. Ironic, considering the insane future-ghost's love of all things death and destruction.

"I keep forgetting the most destructive ghost on the planet is little more than a high-school dropout." Vlad sighed in remarks to Dan's laziness.

"We're bored." Youngblood pointed out as he and Box Lunch began idly jab Dan in the side with a stick.

The twisted ghost nodded as he winced slightly in annoyance, "There's just not much to do anymore. Sure, destroying the world is fun for a while. But, when everyone and their grandma starts to destroy things...eh, the novelty of it wears off"

"So, you've decided to become fat and lazy?" Vlad asked in confusion before looking at the two child-like ghosts, "And you two decided to see how long you can poke him before he decides to break every single...whatever it is that ghosts have to support their physical structure"

Youngblood shrugged, "Pretty much"

The ghosts then resumed their less-than-productive activities. Dan continued to pig-out...so to speak...on junk food while Youngblood and Box Lunch kept on poking him with a stick. Before long, however, the evil alternate-future ghost grew annoyed with the whole ordeal and simply set the stick on fire.

"You know, you could find better ways to overcome your boredom." Spectra pointed out as she peered at the group from over a book she was reading, "Read a book, write a story, paint a picture, you get the idea. Or you could take a nap"

"We've already read most of the kid's books Mr. Plasmius has." Box Lunch pointed out.

Youngblood nodded, "And we've already used-up all the coloring books"

"You could watch a movie." Skulker suggested.

The pirate-child ghost replied, "We've seen all the DVDs here a million times"

"Well, how about we"

"NO!" Vlad shouted angrily, "Dan, for the last time, we are NOT going to play Inappropriate Sock-Puppet Theater. And we are NOT going to play Is This Flammable either"

"Inappropriate Sock-Puppet Theater?" Johnny Thirteen asked with sudden interest, "How do you play that"

Dan smirked in response, "First, you take two sock-puppets and"

"NO, NO, NO!" Vlad yelled in frustration, "Daniel, there are children in this house"

"I'm sure they'll want to play too." the evil fire-haired ghost replied while placing his hands on his engorged stomach.

"You can show me how to play later." the biker-ghost whispered into Dan's ear with the insane future-ghost nodding in twisted glee.

"Perhaps you can bake cookies or something." suggested the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Both Youngblood and Box Lunch looked at one another. THey remained silent, for a period of time, as if perplexed by the suggestion.

"We're not allowed to use the oven." Youngblood pointed out, "And Dan ate everything anyway"

"I DID NOT"

"Yes, you did." Box Lunch replied before muttering, "Fatass"

The Lunch Lady Ghost frowned in response, "Box Lunch, what have I told you about using such language around other people"

"Sorry." the small-girl ghost replied while looking at the floor in shame.

"We could discuss the latest advancements in electromagnetic-powered devices and their primary functions on today's society." Technus spoke with a sense of joy in his voice.

"What?!" Vlad asked in absolute confusion.

Ember replied, "He said he wants to talk about some sort of gizmo that beeps"

"I can't believe this!" Vlad finally shouted in absolute rage, "You are some of the WORST most INCOMPETENT villains I've ever had the MISFORTUNE TO WORK WITH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I would rather be super-glued to Jack Fenton then be forced to listen to this mindless drivel any longer! What is wrong with all of you"

All the other ghosts shouted, "We're bored"

Plasmius finally sighed in defeat, "Fine. Dan...get the sock-puppets out"

Johnny Thirteen seemed rather interested in Dan's...erm...unusual puppet-show before Kitty dragged him away with a look of disgust on her face.

"Aww, I wanted to see if the sock-puppet mafia was going to..." the biker-ghost whined in protest.

"With pleasure!" Dan grinned insanely before holding up two rather...disturbing looking sock-puppets.

"What have I gotten myself into." the evil half-ghost groaned to himself.

The End.

Author's Notes: Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this ridiculously silly fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Moral of the story...Never let Dan play with sock-puppets...


End file.
